


Questioning

by CampbellB1994



Category: Bright Young Things, The Politician's Husband
Genre: Blow Jobs, First time with a man, Hotel Sex, Lingerie, M/M, No Romance, Questioning, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Aiden has been questioning his new interest in men so decides to hire someone to work it out.
Relationships: Aiden Hoynes/Miles Maitland
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Questioning

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little different to what I normally post but hope you like it all the same.

Aiden walks swiftly over to the bar, leaning his arm in front of the young man dressed in a silk button up shirt with a blue checked bow tie sipping on a cocktail. “Are we going up?” He says, sliding a hand on the man’s knee, looking away from him. The younger man takes a long sip of his drink before resting some money on the bar. He slips on a feminine style jacket, following Aiden up the stairs and to the hotel room. “‘How do you want this to go?” The younger man’s eyes follow Aiden across the room and to the bed. “I wanted to find out something.” Aiden explains, opening his legs a little to let the younger one stand between them. “What’s on the line?” He asks, brushing a slender finger down the older man’s cheek. “I’m a politician, I need to keep a certain image up.” He explains, leaning back a little. “Miles right?” He asks, brushing his sweaty hands on the mattress. “Don’t be nervous. I’m not going to hurt you.” Miles moves his hands down to pull the bottom of Aiden’s shirt out from his slacks. “Unless you want me to.” Miles leans in whispering in the man’s ear. “A lot can happen in an hour I guess.” Aiden says, moving his hands to the younger man’s waist, sliding them up to push off Miles’ jacket. 

“Oh God.” Aiden groans, his head falling back as Miles sucks gently on his neck. Aiden’s hand moves to unbutton the younger’s shirt, pushing it off of him. “There’s definitely an attraction.” Miles says playfully, trailing his hand down Aiden’s naked chest to his now tightened slacks. “What’s the best way of knowing?” Aiden asks panting from how Mile’s tongue moved over his collarbone. “Well depends on what you want? I could use my hand.” Mile’s suggests, pawing at the man’s slacks before slipping onto his knees. “I could use my mouth.” He grips onto the man’s thighs, lowering his mouth to unbutton Aiden’s slacks making the man moan, mouth agape slightly. “And if you really want to know.” Miles pushes himself up off the floor taking a hold of Aidens hand and moving them to cup his bum. “You could go all the way.” Aiden shivers at the thought, shuffling back a little. He closes his eyes, taking a breath before opening them again. “On your knees.” He commands, moving his hands onto Mile’s shoulders as he lowers to his knees. “Open your legs.” Miles says, pushing them further open as he moves to pull the slacks down and to the man’s knees. “Oh boxers man. Okay.” Miles teases, moving to pull them down when Aiden catches his hands and forces them behind the boy’s back. “Just your mouth.” 

“Wait stop!” Aiden pulls Miles’ head up. “What’s wrong?” Miles asks, lips swollen and wet. “I want to finish in you.” Aiden pants, shuffling up the bed. Miles is quick to pull himself up onto the bed and crawl over Aiden. “Where do you want me?” He whispers, rubbing a hand on the man’s chest. “Like this.” Aiden pulls Miles into his lap, pulling the boy’s underwear off and leaving him in the tight black corset. He catches the man’s smile as he lowers himself down, pressing hands against the man’s chest. “I can safely say.” Miles starts before one of Aiden’s hands covers his mouth, sliding down to squeeze around his neck. “Quiet.” Aiden tells him, moving the other hand up also, thumbs pressed against Miles’ Adam's apple. Aiden grits his teeth as he pushes in, biting the inside of his cheek as he hears a moan come from Miles. The younger leans forward, Aiden’s hands pressing further into his neck as he tries to connect their lips. “Not there.” Aiden lifts his head, sliding his hand around to the back of Miles’ neck to push his swollen lips to his neck, humming as he feels him start to suck on it gently. 

“So I think we can both admit.” Miles starts as he begins dressing again, the other man walking out of the shower. “Makes life a bit more difficult. When should we schedule to meet again? Keep it regular so as to make it less suspicious to my wife.” Aiden pulls the towel down reaching to grab his clothes. “Any chance you’d leave her? Live your true self?” Miles asks, Aiden seems to shrug off the question, brushing down his shirt. “I’m a politician, true selves are never shown.” Mile’s notices a button in the middle missing. “Sorry.” Aiden says nonchalantly, Miles shrugs, buttoning up his jacket enough to hide the gap. “Don’t worry, I have clients where I actively bring spare clothing because they leave mine unwearable.” Miles admits, turning to look at the mirror, fixing his hair. “You learn to wear cheaper clothes around those men.” Aiden swallows looking at the man in the mirror. “What led you to do this?” He asks, feeling like he couldn’t leave the man alone after what had just happened. “Started with having money trouble, now because my regulars still want me. I’d rather have a normal job.” He admits, putting on a fake smile. “Well anyway. Same time next week?” He turns as if nothing had happened. 


End file.
